Nunca te dejare
by fenixdefuego
Summary: Cuando por fin las cosas empezaban a ir bien de nuevo...cuando todos pensábamos que había acabado, ocurrió...
1. Chapter 1

¡AYUDAAAAAAA!- Grite con todas mis fuerzas pidiendo ayuda mientras colgaba de un precipicio. La caída sería de unos 60 metros, abajo estaba el mar y las rocas. -Porfavorporfavorporfavor- Decía rezando a algún dios que me pudiera oír.-¡AYUDAAAAAAA!- Chille otra vez cerrando los ojos, rezando para que alguien me oyera ya que no aguantaría mucho más.

Note como alguien me cogió el brazo. Al mirar hacia arriba la vi. Tenía media cara llena de sangre y una herida grande en la frente.-Parece que necesitas que te echen una mano.- Me dijo sonriendo pero en sus ojos veía la preocupación y el miedo.-Creo que deberíamos subirte ya, ¿no?-dijo con una risa nerviosa intentando animarme y tirando de mi intentando subirme.- Si creo que ya es hora- Dije riendo, siempre conseguía sacarme una sonrisa o incluso reír en situaciones peligrosas o deprimentes.- ¡EMILY CUIDADO!-. Dije al ver detrás de ella al sospechoso que habíamos estado persiguiendo, pero fue demasiado tarde, él ya la había empujado. No caímos mucho ya que conseguí agarrarme a una rama que sobresalía del precipicio, dejándonos a 15 metros del borde del precipicio, Emily estaba colgando de mi mano, utilice toda la fuerza que me quedaba para sujetarme a la rama y sujetar a Emily. Al mirar hacia arriba vi al sospechoso mirándonos y sonriendo, después de unos segundos se dio la vuelta y se fue. No llego muy lejos ya que oí a Derek y a otras personas chillando que levantara las manos y se quedara quieto.-¡MORGAAANNN!¡AYUDAAAA!- Chillábamos Emily y yo. Oímos a gente corriendo alejándose de nosotras. Pensé que no nos habían oído, que no saldríamos de esta, se me salían las lágrimas al pensar en mi familia, mis padres, el equipo y mi hijo, y todo lo que iba a perderme sobre ellos. Pensé que si conseguíamos salir de esta le daría un abrazo a Henry y no lo soltaría. Mire a Emily, que estaba mirándome, saco una sonrisa y me dijo - No te preocupes...Cuando salgamos de esta haremos un fuerte en mi cama, tu, Henry y yo, apagaremos los móviles y nos quedaremos allí hasta que Henry cumpla los 20 ¿De acuerdo?- y me reí con ganas de que fuera verdad, en sus ojos veía miedo pero también confianza y algo más que no conseguía identificar. - Claro- Dije riendo y llorando a la vez.

-¡JJ! ¡EMILY!- Al mirar hacia arriba vi a Derek.- ¡Aguantar en seguida os subimos!- Emily chillo que se dieran prisa mientras que yo suspire de alivio al pensar que saldríamos de esta. Derek nos chillo que iría a buscar una cuerda o algo para subirnos. No aguantaría mucho más, se me empezaban a cansar los brazos. La rama empezó a romperse me asuste y mire a Emily para ver si tenía alguna idea para salir de esta, ella me estaba mirando preocupación y miedo, pero cuando nuestros ojos hicieron contacto sus ojos cambiaron, ya no había miedo ni preocupación, volvía ha haber esa sensación que no conseguía identificar, me sonrió y me dijo con su voz llena de confianza.- Suéltame- La mire como si se hubiera vuelto loca.- ¿Qué? !NOO!- Le chille, no podía creerme lo que me había dicho.- Jj la rama no aguantara mucho más a las dos o me sueltas y te salvas o caeremos las dos- Empecé a llorar, siempre tan protectora aunque le costase la vida, esa era una de las cosas por las que me enamore de ella, la amo tanto y por eso no podía perderla.- Olvídalo Em no pienso soltarte- La vi mirar hacia abajo cerrando los ojos, me volvió a mirar y soltó mi mano. Conseguí sujetarla por poco.- Emily no... Sujétate... saldremos de esta- Le dije llorando de repente la rama se rompió un poco más, mire rápidamente hacia la rama y suspire de alivio al ver que no se rompió del todo, pero si volvía a romperse caeríamos. - Te amo Jennifer- Gire la cabeza tan rápido que el cuello se resintió. La mire con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Tenía una mirada y una sonrisa que rebosaban, de lo que por fin conseguía identificar, de amor y confianza.- Dile a Henry y al equipo que los quiero ¿vale?- Empezaron a salírsele las lágrimas pero seguía sonriendo. No me gustaba donde iba esto.- Díselo tu misma cuando salgamos de aquí porque no pienso soltarte- Le dije llorando y con voz decidida. Ella miro hacia su lado cogiendo su Glock.- ¿Que vas a hacer?... ¡EMILY PARA!- Le dije mientras la veía maniobrando su Glock poco a poco para cogerla del cañón. Me volvió a mirar con esa sonrisa.- Lo siento Jennifer- Me dijo antes de golpearme en el brazo con la culata de su arma, en una herida que no me había dado cuenta de que tenía hasta ahora, cuando el dolor me recorrió todo el brazo, y mi mano se abrió del dolor.- ¡EMILYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!-Chille mientras la vi caer al mar y las rocas mientras me miraba y seguía sonriéndome. Algo dentro de mí se rompió.

Me desperté de un salto asustada y mirando en todas direcciones. Estaba en mi habitación en DC, mi pijama, unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta ancha de manga corta, estaban pegados a mi piel por el sudor. Me di la vuelta hacia mi mesita de noche agarrando mi teléfono. Tenía que llamarla, me daba igual que hora era, tenía que comprobar que estaba bien y que todo había sido una simple y espantosa pesadilla, pero cuando salto su contestador comprendí que no había sido una pesadilla sino un recuerdo de lo que había pasado unos días atrás. Me agarre las rodillas y llore apoyando la cabeza en mis piernas. Llore tan fuerte que hasta me dolían los ojos y la garganta del esfuerzo. No note la puerta abriéndose, ni la cama hundiéndose por el peso añadido en la cama. Me di cuenta de unos bracitos intentando rodearme, al levantar la cabeza vi a Henry al que le caían las lágrimas.- ¿Que pasa mami?... No llores- Me dijo con voz temblorosa. Entonces lo abrace lo más fuerte que pude sin hacerle daño y llore abrazada a él, con miedo de que si lo soltaba también desaparecería, lloramos los dos hasta quedarnos dormidos mientras lo abrazaba.


	2. nota autor

Hey, hace siglos de esta historia pero ¿quereis que la continue?


	3. Chapter 2

2 años antes...

Es viernes por la noche. Penélope, Emily y yo hemos quedado para una noche de chicas en casa de Pen, Emily pasaría a por mí e iríamos juntas. He terminado de arreglarme cuando oigo el timbre, esa tenía que ser Em. Me dirijo hacia abajo cuando oigo a Will chillándome.- ¡Jj Emily esta aquí!- cuando estoy a mitad de escalera veo a Henry corriendo hacia ella, tan rápido como un niño de 3 años lo haría, chillando. - ¡Tía emmyyy!- Emily se agacho para recogerlo.- Eii ¿cómo está mi pequeño caballero?- Henry empezó a contarle su primer día de colegio, mire a Emily y su cara mostraba amor y diversión por lo que Henry le decía. Mire a Will que seguía al lado de ellos y tenía la mandíbula apretada y una cara de pocos amigos, él y Emily no se llevaban muy bien, y después de tantos años sigo sin saber el porqué. Termine de bajar las escaleras.- Vamos Henry que ellas se van- dijo Will al verme, grave error.- ¡Noooooo yo quiedo id con la tía Emmyyy!- dijo agarrándose con sus brazos al cuello de Emily y escondiendo la cabeza en su hombro, suspire con resignación.- ¡Henry vamos!- dijo Will intentando soltarlo del cuello de Em sin conseguir soltarlo, lo único que consiguió fue que Henry empezase a llorar, se agarrase más fuerte y dijese que no y quería ir una y otra vez.- Will así no conseguirás nada-dije al ver que cuanto más tirase Will mas chillaba Henry.- Haz lo que quieras- me dijo y se fue hacia el comedor con la mandíbula apretada y los puños apretados. Me puse a pensar en cómo conseguir que Henry la soltase y se quedase con su padre pero no se me ocurría nada.- Tranquilo tranquilo- dijo Emily, que estaba con la mano que tenía libre en la espalda de Henry dandole palmaditas e intentando mirarle la cara.- Escucha hoy he quedado con tu mama y la tia pen pero ¿qué te parece si mañana tu y yo nos vamos al zoo?- dijo haciendole cosquillas en el lado haciendo que Henry se riera.- ¿De vedad?- dijo Henry mirandola, habia dejado de llorar y estaba intentando que no se le calleran los mocos. Emily me miro con cara de duda, le asenti con la cabeza, para que supiera que no habria ningun problema.- De verdad- dijo mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con la mano y una sonrisa cariñosa en la cara.- ¡SIIIIII!- grito mientras levantaba los brazos pero empezo a bajarlos y a fruncir el entrecejo.- ¿puede venir mama?- dijo mirando a Emily con cara de cachorrito que utiliza cuado quiere algo.- Claro pero ¿porque no lo preguntamos a ella si quiere venir?- Henry se giro hacia mi, que habia estado apoyada en la pared con el hombro y mirando la escena.- ¿Quiedes venidte mami?- me puse la mano en la barbilla haciendo como que me lo estaba pensando.- mmmm nose- Henry se retorcio de los brazos de Emily para que lo bajase al suelo, una vez en el suelo vino corriendo hacia mí y se abrazó a mi pierna.- mamiiii venteeeee- dijo mirándome y poniendo otra vez cara de cachorrito, se me escapo una risilla y lo tome.- siiii mami venteeeeee- dijo Emily mientras se acercaba a nosotros e intentaba no reírse. Negué con la cabeza mientras me reía.- está bien está bien iré- a Henry le salió una sonrisa de lado a lado.- ¡Yayy!- dijeron los dos chocando los 5. Se oyó el móvil de Em desde su bolso, ella saco su móvil mientras se alejaba para contestar, se giró un poco y me hizo una seña con la cabeza para que supiera que salía, asentí con la cabeza y mire a Henry el cual tenía el ceño fruncido.-eii ¿Qué pasa?- me miro con cara triste.- ¿os tenéis que id ota ve?- suspire, estaba rezando para que la llamada no fuese de que teníamos otro caso, ya que del ultimo habíamos vuelto hace 4 días y no acabo muy bien.- no lo sé cariño.- el asintió con la cabeza y la agacho se quedó mirando su pijama un momento y volvió a levantarla.- ¿poddemos ved a los leones?- me pregunto con una ilusión renovada, esperaba que se pusiera a llorar o que se enfadara, no es que me queje pero me resulto extraño ya que es lo que suele pasar.- claro- dije con una sonrisa. Emily volvió a entrar.- ¿Quién era?- pregunte mientras ella se acercaba a nosotros.- nadie se habían equivocado- no me lo creí pero decidí dejarlo pasar ya que no era asunto mío, antes de que Em volviera a guardar el móvil volvió a sonar pero esta vez fue un sonido corto.- Es Pen dice que si nos hemos ido sin ella no nos lo perdonara- dijo mientras miraba la pantalla de su móvil.- entonces será mejor que nos vayamos no querremos que empiece a difundir rumores como le paso a Morgan- dije mientras me reía, volví la cabeza hacia Henry y le di un beso en la frente.- nos vamos ya cariño pórtate bien ¿vale?- el asintió con la cabeza, me dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla después lo baje al suelo y se fue hacia Em que se agacho para darle un abrazo, cuando se separaron Henry levanto el dedo índice en la dirección de ella, Emily me miro y luego a él, se había sonrojado un poco, y cruzo su dedo índice con el de Henry.- proteger- dijo Emily.- y ayudad- dijo Henry.- siempre- dijeron los dos a la vez y doblando los dedos de tal manera que estaban rodeando el dedo del otro, me salió una sonrisa tonta en la cara pero es que eran demasiado adorables.- nos vemos pórtate bien ¿vale?- dijo Em mientras le revolvía el pelo, Henry asintió y se fue corriendo hacia el comedor donde estaba su padre, nosotras nos dirigimos hacia fuera, le chille a Will que nos íbamos y cerre la puerta.- así queee proteger y ayudar ehh- dije intentando no reírme mientras nos dirigíamos a su coche.- cállate y monta en el coche Jerau- dijo mientras me abría la puerta del pasajero y miraba hacia otro lado, pero se notaba que estaba sonrojada, no pude aguantar más la risa.

Buenas, siento la tardanza y gracias por leer xD. Intentare subir nuevos capítulos los fines de semana.


	4. Chapter 4

Habíamos planeado una ``fiesta de pijamas´´ en la casa de Pen, normalmente iríamos a tomar unas copas y bailar pero después del último caso preferimos quedarnos en casa de Pen a ver películas, aparte de que Emily no podía beber y Pen y yo dudábamos de que estuviera en condiciones de bailar, ella no se quejaba pero ¿Cuándo se ha quejado ella de que le doliese algo? Emily y yo íbamos en el coche de camino a casa de Pen. Me quede mirando a Emily, ella estaba hablándome sobre alguna gala benéfica y se quejaba de su madre, no conseguía centrarme en la conversación, no podía sacarme la imagen de Emily con Henry, Emily siempre ha tenido una facilidad con los niños inexplicable, los niños al poco tiempo de estar con ella comienzan a confiar en ella da igual en qué circunstancias hallan estado. Henry le tiene mucho cariño a Emily, me acuerdo de que había un tiempo cuando Henry no quería ir con nadie más si Emily estaba allí y cuando Em lo tomaba él se quedaba durmiendo enseguida y si estaba Emily sentada no tardaban mucho en dormirse los dos daba igual donde estuviéramos, pero empezamos a distanciarnos, no me di cuenta hasta que ya volvía a ser la Emily que era poco después de conocernos, volvía a tener esas altas paredes cuando la miraba a los ojos, escondiendo cualquier emoción que ella no quisiese mostrar, ya no podía leerla tan bien y fácil como lo hacía antes, tampoco quedábamos tanto ni nos lo contábamos todo como antes, volvía a ser la Emily reservada y eso me molesto, me costó mucho tiempo y esfuerzo derribar esas paredes y cada vez que conseguía derribar algo aunque fuera un poco de esas paredes ya era un gran logro para mí, ya que significaba que Em confiaba en mi cada vez más, supongo que estaba tan centrada en Henry, el trabajo y que las cosas funcionaran con Will que no me di cuenta de cuando empezaron las escusas y las sonrisas falsas, tengo miedo de pensar que si no fuera por Penélope la habría perdido para siempre.

Flashback

Estaba revisando informes cuando Penélope entro y se dirigió hacia mi después de haber cerrado la puerta.-quiero saber lo que está pasando sé que le prometí a Morgan que no me metería pero estamos a punto de perder a Em así que sea lo que sea lo que esté pasando quiero que se solucione ahora- me quede mirándola no sabía de qué me estaba hablando.- espera ¿qué? No pasa nada y ¿qué es eso de que estamos a punto de perder a Emily?- Pen se me quedo mirando como si tuviera dos cabezas.- no lo sabes- dijo con voz baja y dio un suspiro mientras se agarraba al respaldo de la silla que había enfrente de mi mesa.- ¿qué es lo que no se? Y ¿qué es eso de que estamos a punto de perder a Emily?- pregunte intentando esconder el pánico que me estaba entrando, ¿Emily se iba? ¿Cuando? ¿Donde? ¿Porque? y porque no me había dicho ella nada, nos lo contábamos todo, ¿no? Penélope se sentó en la silla, se froto la frente y volvió a suspirar.- ¿qué es lo que sabes sobre Em y Vivian?- la mire extrañada ¿que tenía que ver eso con nada?- no mucho, pero que llevaran saliendo ¿un par de semanas?- Penélope resoplo, se apoyó en mi mesa y se froto la cara por debajo de sus gafas.- no llevan saliendo un par de semanas llevan saliendo 8 meses y viven juntas desde hace 2- me reí eso no era posible, si hace unos pocos días que nos la había presentado.- no digas tonterías Pen… si nos la presento hace un par de días en la casa de Rossi- Pen me miro con una mezcla entre simpatía y tristeza.- Cariño de eso hará ya tres meses- apoye los codos sobre mi mesa y me rasque la cabeza intentando recordar cuanto tiempo había pasado, porque lo que decía Pen no podía ser posible, no podía haber pasado tanto tiempo.-hay algo más que no sabes- me dijo con la voz angustiosa, la mire con la cara todavía apoyada en mis manos esperando a que hablara.- a Vivian la van a trasladar a Londres y le ha pedido a Emily que se case con ella y se vayan a vivir a Londres- no no no no no no JODER pensaba mientras me pasaba las manos por el pelo y me entro la risa nerviosa.- ella no puede irse quiero decir tiene aquí su familia su trabajo- vi que pen se retorcía en su asiento.- ¿ qué más sabes que no me has dicho?- Pen cerro los ojos rápidamente y puso cara de que la había pillado, en ese momento supe que algo había descubierto por su cuenta.- no se supone que debería saberlo lo descubrí por casualidad no es que haya estado buscando en su vida ni nada- Pen estaba hablando cada vez más rápido.- ¡Penélope!- -a Emily le han ofrecido llevar la oficina de la Interpol en Londres- la mire sorprendida, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca un poco abierta.-¿Qué?- esa era una grandísima oportunidad, tome una respiración y me eche hacia atrás.-¿Qué ha contestado ella?- pregunte tragándome la angustia que sentía y aguantándome las ganas de llorar.-¿Qué ha contestado ella?- Penélope abrió la boca para contestar pero no pudo ya que tocaron la puerta y Emily se asomó.- chicas tenemos un caso-


End file.
